The Queen of Downer
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Jaejoong adalah seorang namja yang tidak mentolerir suatu keterlambatan. Tapi unofficial husbandnya sendiri yang melanggar janjinya! Alasannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena urusan pekerjaan. Jaejoong berang sudah dibuat menunggu. Ia sangat ingin menghajar Yunho tapi yang ia dapat malah dirinya yang terperangkap permainan namja itu. Huh, nasib, nasib... [YUNJAE! WARNING PWP!}


:::

THE QUEEN OF DOWNER

A TVXQ FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES

YUNJAE

WARNING FOR MATURE CONTENTS

PWP MAYBE?

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

:::

"Buka pintunya Jae!"

'Tidak mau!'

"Buka atau aku pergi!"

'Pergi saja! Pergi sana! Pergi kemana pun kau mau, aku tidak peduli!'

"Buka atau kau akan menyesal!"

'Tidak akan!'

"KIM JAEJOONG!"

Tuut. Sambungan telpon itu terputus tepat setelah Yunho membentak Jaejoong. Si pecinta strawberry itu membuang napas jengah. Mengapa kekasihnya itu tidak bisa sekali saja tidak emosional? Meski pun Yunho pria yang kuat, tapi kadang ia lelah juga menghadapi sikap Jaejoong yang seperti ini. Menguras tenaga dan pikiran. Tadi sudah teriak-teriak di telpon, sekarang kepalanya jadi pusing. Ia berbalik dan menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu besi itu. Mulailah ia berpikir bagaimana caranya supaya Jaejoong berhenti merajuk.

Ah, tunggu dulu. Sebelum itu Yunho harus minta maaf pada Jaejoong karena telah membentaknya.

Lalu, sekali lagi ia menelpon Jaejoong, dengan harapan namja itu masih mau mengangkatnya.

Tuut, tuut. Yunho masih terus menunggu sampai ada jawaban, kalau belum, dia tidak akan menutup telponnya.

Tuut, tuut. Entah bunyi yang ke berapa, ini. Yunho mulai bosan. Ia menekuk kakinya dan berjongkok di depan pintu. Andai saja ada orang yang melihatnya, mungkin orang bisa langsung tahu kalau ia diusir dari rumah –rumah Jaejoong–. Yang tadinya berjongkok, berubah menjadi duduk karena kakinya mulai terasa kebas. Disandarkanlah kepalanya pada permukaan pintu yang dingin. ia memanggil-manggil nama Jaejoong dengan putus asa.

Habis sudah, kalau begini Jaejoong pasti sedang menangis di dalam sana, dan tentu enggan mengangkat telponnya. Duh, sulit memang berhadapan dengan namja yang hatinya selembut yeoja.

Karena telponnya tak kunjung diangkat –kecil harapannya untuk diangkat– Yunho memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan singkat pda namja di balik pintu itu. Setidaknya walau tak dibalas, pesannya akan dibaca oleh Jaejoong.

Dengan kecepatan tangannya yang standar, Yunho mengetik apa yang ada di pikirannya. Mulai dari kata maaf, lanjut pada alasan mengapa ia tak datang kemarin dan mengapa ia terlambat hari ini. Ugh, agensinya benar-benar sebuah perusahaan yang sibuk dengan jadwal ketat seketat celana dalam Jaejoong. Sulit sekali mencari satu hari kosong, atau setengah hari setidaknya. Saat berjanji untuk datang ke apartemen Jaejoong kemarin, ternyata masih ada meeting yang harus Yunho hadiri di kantor. Lalu hari ini, masih ada juga urusan yang menghalangi niatannya untuk datang cepat. Kadang ia merasa seperti anjing petshop yang jarang sekali bisa jalan-jalan di luar dan pipis di pohon taman kota.

Cklek! Terdengar suara kunci pintu yang terbuka. Yunho membalik badan dengan senyum sumringah tercetak di wajahnya. Akhirnya. Ia dibolehkan masuk oleh sang ratu.

"Boo aku minta maaf…"

Ia berjalan masuk sementara Jaejoong tak menyambutnya habis membuka pintu. Namja itu malah melengos untuk mengambil sekotak tissue dan menyeka bekas air matanya, sekaligus membersihkan cairan yang meleleh dari lubang hidungnya.

Sruutttt! Tissue itu diremas-remas asal lalu dilempar ke tempat sampah.

Bruk! Yunho langsung melempar dirinya ke ranjang, berbaring telentang dan membuang napas. Bertengkar memang melelahkan. Lelahnya bertengkar dengan Jaejoong tidak sama ketika ia bertengkar dengan Changmin yang tak jarang cerewet urusan makanan, pakaian dan kebersihan. Beberaoa hari lalu saja ia dan Changmin bertengkar hanya gara-gara baju kotor yang tidak ia taruh pada keranjang cucian. Hal sepele seperti itu saja sudah menyulut emosinya. Kalau Jaejoong, kadang marah karena alasan yang tidak jelas. Namja yang kulitnya seperti susu kental manis itu memang sulit dimengerti apa maunya.

Saat mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, ternyata Jaejoong tengah berdiri berkacak pinggang di depannya. Wajahnya kecut sekali. Tidak cocok dengan penampilannya yang mengundang pemangsa untuk menerkamnya tanpa ampun. Lihat saja, kaos hitam ukuran XL yang kebesaran membungkus tubuh mungilnya lengkap dengan celana pendek ketat mencetak bentuk pinggang dan pahanya yang ramping. Di paha bagian dalamnya masih bisa terlihat luka gores yang Yunho buat seminggu lalu. Luka yang tak sengaja ia buat saat mereka bercinta. Waktu itu ia lupa melepas anting kirinya dan saat bergerilya di paha Jaejoong benda yang ujung-ujungnya tajam itu mengenai kulitnya yang mulus.

"Lepas dulu bajumu dan mandi sebelum naik ke ranjangku, dasar beruang gendut bau! Aku baru ganti sprei!"

"Boo, sebelum ke sini aku mandi dulu! Kau mau cium? Ketiakku saja masih wangi deodorant!"

"Siapa juga yang mau cium ketiakmu! Sekarang aku mau kau turun dan pergi mandi!"

"Apa kita tidak bisa langsung tancap gas saja tanpa perlu mandi dulu?"

"Tancap gas apanyaa?!" Yunho hanya bisa meringis ketika kotak tissue yang Jaejoong lemparkan mengenai dagunya. Dagu yang diciptakan sempurna oleh Tuhan itu malah dirusak oleh bidadari manis bermata doe.

"Appo…" kotak tissue itu Yunho lempar entah ke mana.

Jaejoong yang sudah kepalang kesal pada namja itu kemudian naik ke ranjang dan duduk menghimpit perut Yunho yang entah sejak kapan sedikit lebih buncit dari biasanya. Sudah berkali-kali namja itu bilang kalau ia ingin perutnya kotak-kotak lagi seperti Changmin, tapi yang dilakukannya hanya makan dan makan seperti babi kelaparan. Alasannya ditambah satu hanya karena Jaejoong mencubit perut buncit seorang MC dan mengatakan kalau ia tak punya kriteria khusus dan akan menerima pasangannya apa adanya. Jaejoong memang mengakui kalau Yunho tambah lucu ketika tubuhnya berisi, tapi berisi itu bukan berarti perutnya semakin buncit dan ukuran pakaiannya semakin membesar dari hari ke hari. Ia bersumpah jika celana kekasihnya yang berwajah Adonis namun bertabur gula pasir itu mencapai ukuran 38, ia akan menyeretnya ke gym setiap hari. Olahraga 12 jam sehari. Makan cukup semangkuk nasi dan sisanya harus diganti buah dan sayur. Tidak ada ramen, tidak ada ayam goreng, tidak ada es krim dan tidak ada waktu bersantai di kamar mandi untuk bersenandung dan menari-nari. Hari-hari Yunho akan sibuk dengan yang namanya program diet ketat. Awas saja.

"Beruang bauu!"

Yunho hanya memandang Barbie berambut cokelat mahogane itu dengan pasrah saat Jaejoong melepaskan jaket dan kemejanya satu persatu. Pakaian-pakaian berharga mahal itu dilemparnya ke sembarang arah, seperti membuang kaleng bekas minum yang tak berharga ke pinggir jalan. Ia telah puas menyingkirkan benda-benda yang menurutnya tidak enak dicium baunya. Yunho memang sudah mandi, tapi entah bagaimana Jaejoong mencium bau kantor SM dari jaket dan kemeja namja itu. ia tak suka. Aneh memang.

Pakaian yang tersisa hanyalah kaos putih sleeveless yang mempertontonkan bahu lebar dan lengannya yang besar. Jaejoong bangun dari duduknya dan berubah posisi seperti hendak push up di atas Yunho. Ia ditopang oleh kedua tangannya yang mengapit kepala sang beruang dari kanan dan kirinya. Yunho menyeringai. Jaejoong menekan ujung hidung mancung itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Mengapa kita tidak langsung saja?"

"…" Jaejoong tak menjawabnya dan hanya memasang tampang datar tapi tangannya beralih dengan cepat ke bagian lain namja itu.

"Awww!" Yunho memekik saat tiba-tiba saja barang miliknya diremas Jaejoong.

"Ini-mu sudah keras bahkan sebelum aku melakukan apa-apa? Luar biasa Jung, kau kesini benar-benar hanya berniat untuk bercinta denganku?"

"Iya…"

"Iya?! Huh, kau memang namja paling mesum sejagat raya!"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, tapi meski aku mesum kau tetap mencintaiku 'kan? Aku, seorang Jung Yunho yang separuh jiwanya Kim Jaejoong. Kau bahkan menulis surat cinta untukku yang semua orang sudah tahu apa isinya. Teruntuk leaderku, Jung Yunmh–"

"Yah! Kau tidak usah bahas itu! Brengsek kau Jung Yunho!" sela Jaejoong dengan membungkam mulut Yunho. Namja sialan itu sudah membuatnya malu setengah mati. Soal surat itu, memang ia tulis untuk semua anggota TVXQ tapi untuk Yunho isinya ditulis dengan sepenuh hati dan sepenuh cinta. Supaya semua orang di Korea dan di seluruh dunia tahu kalau hatinya Kim Jaejoong sudah jadi miliknya Jung Yunho. Tapi mendengar itu langsung dari orang yang dimaksud tidaklah masuk akal! Surat itu pasti sudah membuatnya besar kepala!

"Masa' kita harus mulai bercinta dengan kata-kata kasar seperti itu? Aku mau mendengarmu bilang 'Aku mencintaimu, Leader-sshi…', bukannya bilang aku brengsek."

"Tidak mauuu! Aku tidak mau bilang aku mencintaimu, leader brengsek!"

"Ugh!"

Napas Yunho tercekat ketika barang berharga miliknya ditindih bokong Jaejoong dengan sekali hentakan.

"Aku tidak mau bilang aku mencintaimuuuuuu!" Jaejoong berteriak tapi lebih mirip gumaman tak jelas karena ia mengubur wajahnya di dada suami tak resminya itu. Dia tak memberi ruang bagi Yunho untuk sedikit bernapas. Satu-satunya cara supaya Yunho bisa lepas dari siksaan ini adalah dengan membalikkan posisi.

"Uwah!"

Hup! Yunho membanting Jaejoong hingga ranjang berderit. Tenang saja, Meski cara membantingnya menggunakan jurus judo, yang Jaejoong bentur bukan tanah tapi kasur empuk. Hanya saja Yunho tetap dapat bonus pukulan di kepalanya gara-gara memperlakukan seorang namja tercantik se-Asia itu dengan kasar.

"Kau mau aku yang lepaskan bajumu atau kau lepaskan sendiri?"

"Aku tidak mau lepas bajuku!"

"Jadi kau mau aku yang melepaskannya?"

"Aku tidak mauuu!"

Jaejoong masih sangat keras kepala. Sudah tahu di posisi mereka sekarang ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melawan Yunho. Berada di bawah namja itu sama saja seperti seekor ikan yang siap dijagal. Tapi ikannya sendiri malah bergerak-gerak tak rela sisiknya dibersihkan.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kita pemanasannya pakai baju saja."

Krauk!

"KYAAAAA! PABOYA, APA-APAAN KAU!" jerit Jaejoong histeris karena Yunho menggigit nipplenya tanpa permisi.

"Tidak enak…" gumamnya. "Singkap sedikit bajumu supaya aku bisa menyentuh kulitmph –!" Jaejoong mendorong kepala Yunho menjauh dengan menaruh dua tangannya di wajah namja itu. Benar-benar wajah yang tak bisa sebentar saja terjaga ketampanannya di depan sang bidadari. Maklum saja, bidadari satu ini agaknya diciptakan untuk merusak wajah tampan seseorang.

"Kenapa kau tidak sabaran sekali?! Main gigit saja! Setidaknya kau menciumku dulu atau apa, begitu!" ucap Jaejoong sembari memegang dadanya yang sakit. Di antara lima jari itu ada titik kecil yang menonjol bekas gigitan tadi. Nipplenya mengeras. Jaejoong kira hanya bayi saja yang bisa menggigit nipple dengan keras tanpa memikirkan ibunya merasa sakit atau tidak. Ibunya si bos Seohyun pernah mengaku kalau anak itu suka menggigitnya ketika menyusu. Lantas apa harus Jaejoong mengaku pada noonanya itu kalau dia juga punya bayi besar yang suka menggigit nipplenya saat bercinta?

"Jadi kau minta dicium?"

"A-ani!"

"Kalau kucing manis ini maunya dicium dulu, baiklah, akan kuberi ciuman paaaaling hot untukmu!"

"Hmmphh!"

Jaejoong tak berkutik ketika bibirnya dilumat Yunho dengan brutal. Lidah namja itu bermain-main menyisir segala yang ia temukan di dalam mulutnya. Mendadak terasa penuh saliva. Ia harus sesekali meneguknya seperi minum air kalau tak mau saliva itu meleleh dan membasahi lehernya. Ia tak suka karena Yunho akan semakin horny jika melihatnya. Kali ini Jaejoong sedang tidak mood untuk bercinta. Gara-gara pertengkaran mereka di telpon tadi akibatnya Jaejoong malah lebih ingin menganiaya namja itu daripada memuaskan hasratnya.

"Mmh! Mmhh!"

Mendengar gumaman Jaejoong, Yunho melepaskan ciumannya seketika.

"Ng-ahh…" desah Jaejoong memaksa namja gembul itu memalingkan wajah untuk tak menggeram karena menahan nafsunya yang semakin tinggi. Jaejoong menatap langit-langit kamarnya sembari mengambil napas sebanyak apa pun yang ia bisa demi mengisi kembali paru-parunya yang terasa menciut. Ciuman panjang tanpa jeda tadi benar-benar sudah menguras banyak oksigen dalam tubuhnya.

"Kenapa barusan kau ingin berhenti? Bukankah kau minta kucium?" bagi Yunho, ciuman itu belum ada apa-apanya. Padahal Jaejoong sudah hampir seperti Yoochun yang napasnya tersengal-sengal kalau sedang kumat asma.

"Kau pikir aku punya insang di belakang telingaku, eoh?! Aku butuh bernapas!" pertanyaan Yunho mengundang amarah Jaejoong kembali lagi. Bisa-bisa ia darah tinggi kalau beruang kutub itu terus membuatnya kesal.

"Jangan marah terus, nanti kulitmu keriput…"

Cup! Yunho memberi satu kecupan lembut di dahi sang bidadari pemarah itu. Jaejoong mendadak sadar selain darah tinggi, kulitnya juga bisa cepat keriput kalau ia marah-marah terus. Tapi, demi ekor Jiji! Siapa juga yang sudah membuatnya terancam punya keriput di wajah?!

"Aigoo, lihat itu. Ummanya Changmin merengut seperti itu dengan bibirnya yang bengkak… Apa boleh kufoto supaya anak itu bisa melihat wajahmu yang begini?"

"Yang benar saja!"

"Kemarin malam Changdolie menyebut namamu waktu tidur 'lho. Aku tidak tahu dia mimpi apa tentangmu tapi saat kulihat ternyata celananya tidak basah."

"Yah! Memangnya dia seperti kau?! Dia mana mungkin memimpikan aku bercinta dengannya!"

"Tapi bisa saja 'kan?"

Seketika Jaejoong membayangkan kalau yang tengah menindihnya itu bukanlah Yunho tapi Changmin. Bocah jahat yang susah diatur itu sudah pasti akan menyiksanya sampai mati. Alih-alih menciumnya dengan mesra atau memanjakannya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut, Changmin malah akan mengikatnya dengan tali dan mencoba macam-macam mainan, atau bisa jadi mencambuknya dengan kejam.

Ctar! Cambuk itu meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di pinggang Jaejoong dan Changmin tertawa atas perbuatan kejinya. Tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong mengeluarkan rintihan maut berkat imajinasinya.

"Nahhh…"

Yunho malah bingung kenapa kucing peliharaannya ini malah mendesah sendiri tanpa disentuh sama sekali. Mengkhayal apa dia? Yunho tidak tahu kalau yang ada di khayalan Jaejoong bukan dirinya melainkan bocah jangkung tukang makan itu.

"Boo?"

"… Apa?"

Jaejoong membuka mata.

Kemudian Yunho dengan sengaja berbisik tepat di telinga Jaejoong supaya dia bisa mendengar rintihan itu lebih kencang lagi. Tentu tak lupa dengan tangan terampil yang meremas-remas dada yang terdiri atas campuran otot dan lemak itu. Olahraga yang membentuk tubuhnya tidak membuat dada itu jadi otot yang keras seperti namja normalnya. Milik Jaejoong malah kenyal kalau diremas. Seperti payudara perempuan, hanya saja tidak sebesar itu.

"Unnghh… Hentikan, Hubby, kumohon…"

Yunho tahu kalau Jaejoong akan terangsang karena dadanya diremas. Tapi dia malah makin membuat namja asal Chungnam itu memekik nyeri saat nipplenya disentil.

"Yunho-yaahhh~" pekikannya saja imut begitu bagaimana bisa Yunho menahan diri?

"Aku lebih suka melihatmu telanjang, jadi sekarang buka bajumu. Kau hanya harus berpakaian di depan orang lain, tapi tidak di depanku."

Yunho menyingkap kaos hitam Jaejoong dan memaksa tangannya lurus agar baju itu bisa ia lepas dengan mudah. Oh lihat itu. Ketika kaosnya dilepas nampaklah dada Jaejoong yang kulitnya memerah bekas pekerjaan tangannya. Begini lebih bagus. Jaejoong memang lebih sensual kalau tidak berbusana. Yunho jadi ingat saat dulu TVXQ masih sering menyanyikan lagu Hug di acara musik ia pernah bilang kalau ia lebih suka melihat Jaejoong telanjang. Semuanya tertawa karena menganggap itu lelucon cabul, padahal memang benar begitu kenyataannya.

Ah, ia baru ingat kalau celana Jaejoong belum dilepas.

"Seharusnya kau melakukan olahraga yang bisa mengisi bokongmu…" ucapnya sembari menyempatkan diri meremas bokong Jaejoong saat melepaskan celananya.

"Uggh! Diam kau, gendut!"

Kalau sedang kesal, bagi Jaejoong Yunho bukanlah seekor beruang tambun yang lucu melainkan hanyalah seloyang sponge cake yang kelebihan baking powder. Yunho melepas kaosnya tanpa peduli sudah berapa kali Jaejoong menyebutnya gendut hari ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, J pertama dari JYJ."

Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong singkat sebelum ia turun dari ranjang. Jaejoong memasang tampang heran dengan mulut sedikit menganga. Maksudnya apa ini? Setelah melucuti semua pakaiannya, kenapa namja itu malah turun dari ranjang?

"Yah! Kau mau ke mana?" ucap Jaejoong yang meringkuk di atas sprei kusutnya. Bagaimana pun dia sudah telanjang bulat. AC di ruangan itu baru terasa dinginnya.

"Aku mau mengambil sesuatu yang kurang. Tunggu aku di situ."

"YAH! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU BEGITU SAJA! JUNG YUNHO!"

Meski Jaejoong meneriakinya, Yunho seperti tidak mendengar apa pun di telinganya. Namja itu malah dengan santainya berjalan menuju dapur. Jaejoong tidak mengerti apa lagi yang diinginkannya?

Yunho membuka kulkas dan mengecek freezer. Ia tersenyum senang ketika menemukan basket es krim vanilla di sana. Isinya masih banyak karena baru Jaejoong beli beberapa hari lalu. Sudah begitu belum sempat ia makan selain di hari dimana ia membeli es krim itu. Yunho berjalan kembali ke kamar sembari memeluk basket es krim itu dengan riang. Es yang menyelimuti permukaan kemasannya perlahan mencair karena suhu ruangan.

"Tada~" tunjuk Yunho pada namja telanjang di hadapannya.

Jaejoong hanya mengernyitkan dahi. Bagaimana bisa orang yang hendak bercinta tiba-tiba ingin makan es krim?

"Kalau kau mau makan es krim kenapa kau harus menelanjangiku?!" Jaejoong tidak tahan untuk tidak meneriakinya lagi.

"Karena aku ingin makan es krim ini denganmu."

Yunho naik ke ranjang. Memaksa Jaejoong menghadap padanya dan menekuk kakinya. Lantas ia duduk dan membuka tutup kemasan es krim yang mulai meleleh itu.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Sssssttt!"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho tak mengerti. Tahu-tahu saja lelehan es krim itu jatuh bebas ke atas kulitnya yang tak terbalut apa pun. Yunho dengan sengaja menumpahkan es krim ke dadanya.

"Aww! Apa-apaan kau ini?! Dingin, pabo!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatnya hangat."

Sluurrp! Yunho menjilati es krim yang telah mencair dan menetes ke mana-mana itu dengan nikmat. Jaejoong hanya bisa menutup mulut menahan desahannya keluar. Dinginnya es krim dan panasnya lidah Yunho bercampur aduk membuat friksi yang muncul mengacak-acak kepalanya. Mana ada makan es krim di atas tubuh orang lain! Kalau makan es krim sambil berciuman masih masuk akal! Sialnya bau manis yang menguar juga membuat kerongkongannya terasa kering hingga ia pun ingin ikut merasakan es krim itu.

"Kau manis sekali, Jae…"

Bekas lelehan es krim dan saliva Yunho membuat kulitnya terasa basah. Jaejoong membuka matanya untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi beruang aneh itu setelah menjilati es krim di atas kulitnya. Sialnya ia kira namja itu akan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, ternyata tidak. Yunho nampak sangat bergairah dengan wajah yang begitu serius. Ukh, si Barbie tak mau mengakui kalau kekasihnya terlihat sangat seksi dengan ekspresinya yang seperti itu.

"Ayo kita habiskan es krim ini."

Yunho menuang lelehan es krim lagi di atas tubuh Jaejoong. Bermula dari wajahnya, lurus ke lehernya, belahan dadanya, dan sampai pada perutnya. Lalu basket yang berisi gundukan es krim yang masih keras itu ditaruh di tepian ranjang. Wangi vanilla dan manis gula tercium jelas. Jaejoong meringis, meremas sprei untuk menahan rasa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Ia menggeliat tak nyaman. Harusnya Yunho berpikir, mana ada orang yang nyaman setelah disiram es krim?

"Aahh… Yunho-yaaah…"

Jaejoong melepaskan suara-suara erotis ketika Yunho menjelajahi tubuhnya mengikuti garis lelehan es krim. Anehnya saat bibir bentuk hati itu menciumi perutnya, Jaejoong malah ingin Yunho fokus pada wajahnya. Ia tidak sedang ingin disentuh di bagian perut.

"U-Know…"

Keluarlah satu panggilan yang membuat Yunho mengangkat wajahnya. Jarang sekali ia mendengar namja bermarga Kim itu menyebut nama panggungnya saat mereka sedang berduaan.

"Cium aku…"

"Mwo? Kau mau kucium lagi?"

"Cium aku… Dengan es krim itu…"

Jaejoong sudah benar-benar terperangkap dalam permainan Yunho. Dahaganya sudah tak tertahankan. Ia ingin es krim dingin itu membasahi kerongkongannya segera. Yunho beralih mengambil basket es krim yang ia taruh di tepian ranjang, lalu mencolek isinya dengan dua jari. Sayang gundukan es krimnya sudah berubah mencair. Tapi untungnya masih ada sisa sedikit yang bisa ia congkel. Harusnya Yunho membawa sendok tadi. Kalau tidak sedang horny begitu Jaejoong mana mau makan dari tangan, yang ada ia malah merasa jijik.

"Buka mulutmu."

Yunho memegang dagu Jaejoong dan menyelipkan ibu jarinya diantara bibir cherry itu. Jaejoong membuka mulut dan masuklah es krim yang ia nanti bersama dua jari Yunho yang ikut ia kulum.

Gluk! Yunho telah melepaskan jarinya sebelum Jaejoong menelan es krim itu.

Sebentar. Ia jadi lupa kalau namja cantik yang sanggup meluluhkan hati seluruh umat manusia itu meminta sebuah ciuman darinya, bukan minta disuapi. Langsung saja Yunho mencolek es krimnya lagi dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Kemudian dengan cepat ia mendaratkan bibirnya di atas mulut Jaejoong yang masih sedikit terbuka.

"Ammhh…"

Cairan olahan susu itu pindah dari mulut Yunho ke mulut Jaejoong. Lidah mereka saling membelit, sama-sama ingin merasakan manisnya es krim. Oh… Andai saja Jaejoong tahu kalau bermain dengan es krim senikmat ini, mungkin sejak dulu ia akan meminta Yunho memenuhi kulkasnya dengan es krim hanya untuk kepentingan bercinta.

"Fuahh…"

Hanya Jaejoong yang bersuara ketika ciuman mereka lepas. Namja itu tersenyum sembari membelai rahang tegas Yunho yang masih terlihat walau ia tak sekurus dulu. Senyuman dan belaian itu membuat Yunho tersenyum juga. Oh, BooJaejoongienya suka dengan ciuman yang temponya sedikit lambat seperti tadi. Sepertinya ia senang.

"Sudah ya main-mainnya? Sekarang aku ingin langsung ke bagian ini…" ucap Yunho dengan wajah memohon seraya membuka kaki Jaejoong lebih lebar. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya lebih rendah lagi dan mnghimpit Jaejoong tanpa membiarkannya bergerak sama sekali.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Entah sejak kapan retsleting celana Yunho sudah terbuka dan nampaklah belalai gajah yang sudah membobolnya selama bertahun-tahun itu. Aish, Jaejoong belum siap dan makin tidak siap ketika melihat wajah Yunho yang gelisah. Belum lagi geramannya yang seperti binatang buas.

Oh tidak. Sesuatu yang keras itu menyentuh lubang analnya.

"Yunnie tunggu dulu aku–! Ohhh! Hyaaahhh!"

"Sempiitt! Ada apa denganmu, Boo? Aku ingin masuk!"

"Appooo…"

"Oh, BooJae, ayolahh…"

"Jangan paksa aku Leader-sshi…" mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, Yunho malah semakin bergairah. Namun kejantanannya belum bisa masuk lebih dalam karena Jaejoong masih tegang. Kalau sudah begitu, Yunho harus membuat Jaejoong rileks, atau lebih baiknya membuat namja itu lemas tak berdaya.

"Unghhh!"

Yunho mencoba bergerak satu kali seraya menciumi bagian bawah dada Jaejoong. Bagus. Kalau dibuat enak sedikit Yunho bisa masuk lebih dalam. Memang begitu seharusnya. Urusan tusuk-menusuk memang tidak bisa setengah-setengah.

Jaejoong mengerang, mendesah, dan mengeluarkan suara apa pun yang bisa ia keluarkan. Dia selalu begitu hebohnya setiap bercinta. Bukan hanya berisik, tapi juga tangannya tidak bisa diam. Kalau tidak menarik-narik rambut Yunho, ia akan meremas apa pun yang bisa ia pegang, tak jarang Yunho dicakarnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Bergerak sambil menempelkan dada masing-masing memang membuat gairah semakin memuncak, tapi Yunho harus rela kulitnya bergaris-garis merah bekas kuku Jaejoong yang panjang. Dia tidak bisa bilang dirinya masokis karena menikmati kesakitan yang diberikan secara cuma-cuma oleh kekasihnya. Tapi entah, penganiayaan dari kucing cantik itu malah membuat Yunho semakin ingin menusuknya lebih dalam.

"Aaahh… Aahh… Lebih cepat, jebbal…" pinta Jaejoong sembari melayang-layangkan tangannya seperti menampar-nampar udara, sementara satu tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk menekan leher Yunho. Kepalanya bergerak gelisah, keringat terus keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Kulit putih susu itu memerah di banyak bagian terutama di jari-jari tangan dan kakinya. Seperti kucing putih dengan bantalan paw berwarna pink.

"Ukkh… Aku hampir keluar…" bisik Yunho berat. Jaejoong makin mendesah basah ketika belakang telinganya dijilat.

"Aku mencitaimu, Leader-sshii…"

"Ayo katakan sekali lagi, sayang…"

"Aku mencintaimu, Leader –uwahhh!"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimat itu, Jaejoong sudah merasakan cairan hangat yang kental memenuhi bagian bawahnya. ia mencoba menggerakkan sedikit kakinya yang terus tertekuk itu, tapi rasanya linu. Yunho mengecup bibirnya singkat sebelum ia bergerak mundur dan membiarkan Jaejoong bernapas.

"Hahh… Kau luar biasa, Jae…" puji Yunho yang juga sedang mengatur napasnya. Hasrat seksnya yang menggebu sudah menguras sebagian tenaganya. Sebagian? Ya. Ia bahkan masih kuat bercinta lebih dari satu ronde semalam. Tapi Jaejoong tak pernah memberinya ijin lagi setelah sekian lama. Dulu Jaejoong pernah dibobol dua ronde –dan hampir tiga– dalam semalam. Sayangnya ia keburu collapse dan di esok harinya ia tidak bisa ke mana-mana, harus bedress total di rumah.

Satu malam yang berharga telah mereka lewati dengan penuh gairah.

:::

THE QUEEN OF DOWNER

:::

Hubungan mereka yang sudah bertahun-tahun terjalin membuat masing-masing saling menjaga agar tidak ada rasa bosan sama sekali –meski kadang terjadi juga. Salah satunya urusan servis di ranjang. Kalau bukan Jaejoong yang mencari cara memuaskan Yunho dengan rayuan-rayuan mautnya yang seduktif, Yunho sendirilah yang menemukan cara agar kegiatan olahraga malam mereka bukan sekadar olahraga biasa. Lebih seringnya Yunho lah yang meminta Jaejoong melakukan hal-hal aneh. Entah dari mana dia belajar itu. Tapi setiap ditanya dia pasti menjawab 'dari fanfiction'. Orang sibuk seperti Yunho rupanya masih punya waktu luang untuk membaca adult fanfiction dan meniru cara-cara si penulis memperlakukan Jaejoong di atas ranjang? Benar-benar, namja satu itu.

Pagi harinya Jaejoong terbangun setelah mendengar panggilan lembut bernada baritone menyebut namanya. Dengan mata yang masih terkantuk-kantuk, ia mencoba bangun. Setidaknya duduk di ranjang karena ia yakin berdiri saja harus menggunakan motivasi lebih.

"Boo, aku kerja dulu."

"Kau sudah mandi?"

"Sudah. Aku pinjam bajumu, ya."

Yang ia lihat adalah sepotongan pakaiannya yang melekat di tubuh Yunho.

"Kalau kau pakai kelihatannya baju itu sempit sekali."

"Ukuran tubuh kita 'kan beda, Boo…"

Jaejoong menarik selimut dan menekuk kakinya di bawah kain itu. Ia memandangi Yunho yang tengah mengenakan jaketnya. Namja itu nampak segar sekali sehabis mandi. Sementara saat mlihat pada dirinya sendiri, bau seks masih tertinggal di tubuhnya. Belum lagi rambutnya lepek tidak jelas. Melirik pada sprei yang baru ia ganti kemarin, ia jadi ingat kalau semalam gulat sengit antara dirinya dan Yunho melibatkan es krim yang pastinya berceceran ke mana-mana.

"Uhh… Sekarang aku harus ganti sprei lagi…" gumamnya sembari memandang jijik pada sprei alas tidurnya sendiri.

"Hehehe…" Yunho hanya tertawa renyah. "Besok-besok bagaimana kalau kita main seperti semalam lagi?"

"Terus saja begitu. Lalu nanti kau ganti es krim itu dengan selai."

"Uwah! Ide bagus! Kalau begitu aku harus membeli setoples selai strawberry!"

"MWO?! YANG BENAR SAJA, MEMANGNYA AKU ROTI PANGGANG, APA?!"

Jaejoong amat-sangat menyesal sudah tanpa sengaja memberi ide baru untuk namja itu. Ya Tuhan, jangan lagi… Es krim saja sudah cukup untuk menyiksanya, bagaimana dengan selai? Ia benar-benar jadi santapan malam yang lezat bagi Yunho.

"Aku mau mandi. Aku juga harus kerja jam sepuluh nanti."

Akhirnya setelah mengumpulkan tenaga dan motivasi, Jaejoong menggerakkan kakinya untuk turun dari ranjang. Tak lupa ia membungkus diri dengan selimut.

"Memangnya kau bisa jalan?" tatap Yunho sangsi pada namja yang masih tidak berpakaian sejak semalam itu.

Jaejoong tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Yunho. ia berdiri dengan berpegangan pada ujung meja dan mencoba berjalan sendiri ke kamar mandi.

Gubrak! Belum dua langkah Jaejoong sudah jatuh tersungkur. Yunho membantunya bangkit dengan panik. Selimut yang melilit tubuh Jaejoong ia singkirkan begitu saja. Jaejoong hanya menunduk tanpa bicara apa-apa.

"Apa kau mau aku yang memandikanmu? Kita ke kamar mandi sekarang juga."

"Aah tidak, tidak usah!"

Yunho hendak menggendong Jaejoong ke kamar mandi namun tangannya ditepis. Jaejoong menolak.

"Sudah, sudah, kerja sana. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri." ia mendorong punggung Yunho untuk memunggunginya dan mengarah pada pintu keluar.

"Boo…" Yunho yang tak rela diusir begitu saja oleh istrinya kemudian membalik badan dan memeluk Jaejoong dengan mesra. Setidaknya ia harus dapat satu pelukan dan satu ciuman sebelum pergi.

Cup!

"Aku kerja dulu ya, yeobo."

"Jangan dulu pergi."

"Wae? Tadi kau yang menyuruhku cepat pergi."

"Kau mau keluar dengan keadaanmu yang seperti itu? Lihat, punyamu sudah bangun pagi-pagi."

Otomatis Yunho melirik bagian bawahnya yang dipegang Jaejoong. Oh benar. Keseksian Jaejoong tiada tara, bahkan hanya dengan menciumnya pun dapat membuat penisnya naik. Jangan lupakan poin penting di mana namja cantik itu tak mengenakan apa pun saat ini.

"Ehehe… Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita main sekali lagi sebelum aku pergi?"

"ANDWAEEE!"

:::

THE QUEEN OF DOWNER

:::

Ckrek! Ckrek!

` "Yak, Jaejoong-sshi angkat dagumu sedikit!"

Ckrek! Fotografer dan pengarah gaya sibuk mengatur pose tiga namja di depannya. JYJ sedang berfoto untuk iklan kosmetik. Ketiganya mengenakan pakaian yang bernada sama, blazer warna pastel dengan kemeja dan celana putih, begitu menawan seperti pangeran –tapi sepertinya yang di tengah lebih cocok disebut putri karena wajah cantiknya–.

Jaejoong sebenarnya datang terlambat ke lokasi pemotretan, semua tentu gara-gara beruang kesayangannya. Gara-gara terlalu capek, Jaejoong mandi lebih lama dari biasanya. Dia orang yang on time, kalau ada janji pasti datang tepat waktu. Tapi kali ini dia bahkan menghabiskan satu setengah jam di dalam bak mandi demi menghilangkan rasa sakit dan pegal di sekujur tubuhnya. Ugh, untung saja tadi pagi si beruang itu tidak menyerangnya untuk kedua kali. Berterima kasihlah Jaejoong pada Changmin yang menelpon Yunho dan memintanya segera ke kantor.

Bersyukurnya Jaejoong juga karena pemotretan kali ini pakaiannya cukup tertutup, kalau tidak kissmark dan bitemark yang dibuat Yunho semalam pasti akan kelihatan. Sebetulnya urusan jejak-jejak itu Jaejoong tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan, yang lebih dia khawatirkan adalah, orang tahu kalau dia habis dibobol semalaman karena cara jalannya tidak sebagaimana mestinya…

Saat jeda sejenak untuk beristirahat, Jaejoong langsung ambil tempat di sofa yang sengaja disediakan kru. Badannya nyeri sekali, terutama pinggang dan bokongnya. Setidaknya dengan adanya sofa itu dia tidak perlu berlama-lama berdiri dan menahan sakit. Sungguh, duduk membuatnya nyaman.

Junsu dan Yoochun mengikuti Jaejoong untuk duduk di sofa itu. Karena Jaejoong duduk di tengah, mereka ambil tempat di samping kanan dan kirinya.

"Hyung, 'nih. Minum dulu."

"Gomawo, Chunnie." Jaejoong menerima sebotol air yang diberika Yoochun padanya. dari pandangan Yoochun, namja itu pasti merasa kalau Jaejoong sedang tidak fit, terlihat lesu dan lelah. Biasanya Yoochun akan memperlakukan Jaejoong lebih lembut ketika namja cantik itu sedang tidak bersemangat.

"Hyung-ah, bagaimana kalau nanti kita pose ala bebek lari?" Junsu bicara hal yang aneh –seperti biasa–. Ia bersandar pada bahu Jaejoong. Tangannya yang satu ia taruh di kepala sofa, sementara yang satunya mencari-cari tangan Jaejoong untuk dipegang. Sayang kedua tangan Jaejoong sedang memegang botol air.

"Rasanya ingin cepat selesai… Aku ingin pulang…"

Yoochun hanya melirik sekilas lalu lanjut minum airnya.

Junsu dengan cuek menaruh tangannya di dada Jaejoong secara tiba-tiba.

"Junsu-yah!"

"Hyung, dadamu kenapa?"

Jaejoong hanya menatap Junsu tanpa bisa menjawab. Pipinya sudah sangat merah, ia sangat malu!

Junsu tak juga melepaskan tangannya dari dada Jaejoong dan malah meremas-remasnya.

"Hentikan!"

Plak! Akhirnya Jaejoong menepis tangan Junsu dengan kasar.

"Yoochunie, apa hanya aku saja yang merasa dadanya Jae-hyung agak besaran?" ucap pemilik tawa eu-kyang-kyang itu pada rekannya.

"Omo, jinjja?"

Grepp!

"YAH! Singkirkan tanganmu!" sialnya setelah Junsu, malah Yoochun yang gantian memegang dadanya. Ia pun memukul namja itu dengan botol air.

Jaejoong ingin menangis atas perbuatan tak senonoh yang dilakukan dua dongsaengnya di depan umum. Tapi ia tak punya banyak tenaga untuk menghajar mereka.

:::

THE QUEEN OF DOWNER

END

:::

Sebetulnya saya nulis apaan ini? isinya sama sekali nggak bermutu, hahahahaha /jedotin pala ke tembok/


End file.
